


My Generation

by flightoftheseraph



Series: Jack Kline Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Jack Kline, Fledglings, Heaven, Jack Kline Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: After finally defeating Chuck, Jack helps to take care of the next generation of Heaven's angels.For theFree Spacesquare of Jack Kline Bingo
Series: Jack Kline Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	My Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Jack Kline Bingo. I'm admit this was an older idea so it didn't fit a specific square so I'm using it for the free space.

Jack rocked the tiny being in his arms. Multiple eyes blinked up at him. A ring of gold - brilliant as a morning's sunrise - shone in his eyes. Jack smiled and brushed their feathers. 

An eye blinked at him, nothing but a cluster of eyes and feathers. The angels were just fledglings now. Jack watched them with wide and careful eyes - he didn't want to hurt them.

It was his job to watch over these new angels. He felt honoured but also scared. They'd used Chuck's remaining power to help heal the Heavenly Host and then Jack had been able to create new baby angels with his grandfather's power. 

The sharp sound of their true voices was the closest thing to a real human baby crying. Still held them close in what could count as a hug it seemed to calm them down. 

Their true forms were developing and changing. For now, they were tiny nameless clusters of eyes and feathers.

The Empty and Billie offered up angelic beings to be reborn and with Jack's help, he was able to care for them in a special place in Heaven.

It was different being here. He missed his fathers but they were safe in happy "hunter retirement" and Castiel was sight seeing but he checked in with Jack almost every day to make sure he was doing okay. 

But he liked it. With Chuck now dead he'd felt like he'd redeemed himself for all the people he'd hurt and the pain he'd caused. He cuddled the angel in his arms as it began to issue a signal of distress.

Plus he was rebuilding Heaven and making a new home for his new family and everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song by The Who by the same name because Jack loves The Who ;)


End file.
